


Fuzzy Duck Feelings

by SheppardMcKay



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Love, M/M, Schmoop, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheppardMcKay/pseuds/SheppardMcKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah, yeah. I fuzzy little duck you too. Now get in the car." <br/>Danny, Steve, Grace, ducklings, and a petting zoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzzy Duck Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Too many McDanno pics being dropped on Twitter. Plus I saw the cutest duckling photo on Cute Overload. You do the math.

"Danno, c'mon, they've got baby ducks!"

Gracie tugged on Danny's hand insistently. 

"Just a minute, Monkey, ok? Let me pay for the drinks here and then we'll go see 'em." 

Danny fumbled for his wallet with one hand while standing at the drink kiosk and attempted to keep hold of an impatient Grace in the other. A huff of laughter brought Danny's attention to Steve who was standing off to the side with an amused grin on his face. 

"You could help ya know," Danny admonished him. "Like maybe pay for the drinks." 

Steve just kept grinning. "Forgot my wallet." 

"Wow, color me shocked." Danny muttered. 

"Danno!" Grace was getting impatient, along with the line of people standing behind them. The temperature was soaring today and everyone was flocking to the water fountains and drink stalls littering the grounds of the petting zoo.  

"Monkey, just give me a second." 

"I'm not five you know. The baby ducks are right over there, you can still see me. Please? " 

Intellectually, Danny knew she was old enough not to have him constantly smothering her and holding her hand everywhere but ever since she'd been taken and then car jacked along with Rachel he had a hard time letting her out of his immediate reach. 

Steve stepped up then and put his hand on Grace's shoulder. "Danny, pay for the drinks and set us up at a picnic table. I'll take her over to see the ducks." 

Danny's first reaction was to balk and say he'd handle it and Grace was his daughter. Then he caught a fleeting look cross over Steve's features. His patented Trust Me face. How was he going to say no to that? Well actually, he could and fairly often did at work but in truth he never really meant it. He always trusted Steve with the important stuff. 

He sighed and gave in "Yes, fine, all right." He released Grace's hand and it felt good to see Steve immediately wrap his arm around Grace's shoulders. "Go with Uncle Steve. And you stay with him, you hear me? No funny business."

"Thanks Danno!" Grace squealed. "Come on, Uncle Steve. They're letting kids hold 'em!" 

Steve took her hand and flashed a wide smile at Danny.

"Thanks Danno." 

He rubbed Danny's arm briskly and then turned and escorted Grace over to the holding pen so she could cuddle the fuzzy yellow ducklings before she exploded in ten year old girl fashion. 

Danny paid for their sodas and a water for Steve and sat down at one of the brightly colored picnic tables set around the edge of the park. He fought down his urge to go collect Grace from the teeming Saturday crowd and let her be. Steve had her. There was no one he'd trust more with her safety. 

It was sort of nice to see how quickly she'd latched on to Steve and was comfortably chattering away at him instead of being shy and hanging back like she used to do. Her last three visits she'd been the one to make sure Uncle Steve had cleared his calendar and was coming with them on whatever the outing of the week was. He'd listened in to an amused Steve on his office phone last night assuring Grace he'd be ready for the petting zoo bright and early in the morning and that he'd make sure Danno ate something healthier than Pop Tarts for breakfast. 

He looked over at the two of them, Steve kneeling next to a seated Grace holding a bright yellow duckling in her lap. He leaned his dark head down towards her even darker smaller one as they shared words and then laughed together. Danny figured he was in big trouble the day they ever decided to gang up on him as a unified team. He knew he had zero chance against something like that. 

Steve glanced up and shaded his eyes, looking for Danny. Danny waved and brandished the bottle of water at him. Steve waved back and then bent to retrieve the duckling from Grace's lap. Danny's heart jumped a little as he watched Grace give the tiny duck cradled in Steve's huge hands a last stroke and then wait while he handed it gently back to one of the handlers.  

He felt a little like a sap but he figured that was okay. Steve was happy and Grace was happy and seeing them happy together made Danny _really_ happy. 

They approached the picnic table hand in hand. Grace sat across from him and Steve folded his big goofy self up next to Danny. 

"How were the baby ducks, Monkey?" Danno asked. "They looked pretty little from here." 

"They are so cute, Danno! " Grace enthused as she accepted her soda cup from him. "They're so little and fuzzy and they've got tiny little feet and wings." She sipped at her soda and then looked at him slyly over the rim. "And there was this one..." she started to say but Steve quickly cut her off. "Hey!" he exclaimed and pointed a finger at her. "We agreed you weren't going to tell him." 

Grace giggled. "Sorry, Uncle Steve. But it was really funny." 

Danny narrowed his eyes. "What? What was so funny but you can't tell me? I am your father. You can tell me anything, especially baby duck things."

His daughter grinned at him. "Uncle Steve said something about one of them but he said we shouldn't tell you or you'd go ba...ball..." She scrunched her face up.

"Ballistic." Steve finished for her and then took a swig of his water, avoiding his partner's gaze mischieviously. 

"Oh he did, did he? Well let me tell you something, on the weekends I outrank Uncle Steve and reserve the right to overule him on most things." He felt Steve lightly kick him under the table. He elbowed him back. "So let's hear it." 

Grace looked at Steve. He waved his arm with a flourish, giving permission. 

Grace giggled again. "There was a pile of ducklings all bunched up together over there and there was this one that kept stepping on the others and flapping his little wings and being really noisy." Danny turned his head and gave Steve an approximation of Aneurysm Face. He knew where this little story was heading. 

"And he had a really bushy, fuzzy head and Uncle Steve said it looked just like you." 

 He knew it. 

"I'll bet he did." He threaded his hands together on the table and addressed his daughter. "And was there a big bossy one that hogged the paddle pool and got the little one tossed around alot? Cause that would be your Uncle Steve." 

Grace laughed and Steve kicked him in the shin under the table even harder.

"Ow, you maniac." Danny gave Steve a shove.

Steve leaned on him, pretending to try to push him off the bench. "You started it." 

"Danno. Uncle Steve. Behave." Grace admonished them.

"Yes, dear," Danny answered his daughter. Steve nodded and tried not to laugh.

"Hey, Monkey, why don't you go wash up and then we'll get going. I'm ready for some pizza." He indicated one of the nearby outdoor basins. 

"Okay, Danno." Grace got up and went over to it to rinse her hands off. 

Both men kept their eyes trained on her and the immediate surroundings. Steve broke first. "It was really cute Danny and the fuzz on it's head..." 

Danny cut him off. "You be quiet. We'll talk about it later. Stupid lug."

Steve leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Don't you wanna be my fuzzy little duck, Danno?" 

Danny snorted and bumped his arm. "Smooth, Steven. Really, really smooth. I give that one about a three."

"Out of four?" 

"A hundred." 

"I think somebody's had a big day today and is a little cranky. Maybe we should go home and lie down for awhile." Steve waggled his eyebrows. Typical goof. 

Danny slapped his shoulder. "Put it in park, Speed Racer. We still have a ten year old child with us for the next five hours." 

They both stood up as Grace returned to them. Steve tugged on one of her ponytails and then twirled her around into Danny's arms. He gave his daughter a kiss on her head and released her.

"Ready for pizza?"

"Yes. Pizza! Can we get pineapple and mushrooms?" 

Danny stopped and gave her a blank stare. There was no way his daughter just asked for those toppings. She had to be a pod person.

He opened his mouth for the usual rant and was pulled up short by the twin sad puppy faces of his daughter and his partner. He sighed. There it was. They'd joined forces and their power was absolute. 

"Fine, yes. Whatever you want. I can always eat a napkin or something." 

Grace laughed and ran for the car as they reached the parking lot. 

"I blame you for this." He groused as he tossed the keys at Steve. 

His partner put his arm around him and nuzzled his forehead. 

"Fuzzy little duck."

"Yeah, yeah. I fuzzy little duck you too. Now get in the car." 

He offered a swat to Steve as they parted. "By the way, I know you didn't forget your wallet so you are totally buying me a hamburger on the way home. And it had better not be made of Spam." 


End file.
